


First Star, First Choice

by ThoseDaysThatWill



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Winner's Room (Hockey RPF), not listing pairings because that's kinda the point of the fics, there's no pandemic in the fictional world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoseDaysThatWill/pseuds/ThoseDaysThatWill
Summary: What happens in The Room, stays in The Room. Unless it's in Dallas, because they keep score.
Relationships: Many and varied
Comments: 23
Kudos: 55





	1. March 14, 2019 | Joel L'Esperance

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one is basically to lay down the rules (Joel is a plot device for this purpose). Subsequent chapters may or may not contain actual sex but will absolutely allude to it, perhaps in detail (I am better at writing people talking about it than doing it). 
> 
> They're all (as of now) planned to be shorts like this one. If you want to see someone, please request. I love requests. If you have questions, please ask them. Do not take anything seriously. It's a silly idea that has just stayed sparking in my brain, since Hannah wrote [her fic using the trope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669645). So thanks goes to her. Blame goes to me.
> 
> Do not expect the chapters to be in chronological order. They are posted as written, and they are written as inspiration strikes me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The Dallas Stars beat the Minnesota Wild, 4-1, in Minnesota.](https://www.espn.com/nhl/boxscore/_/gameId/401045408) By virtue of his first NHL goal, Joel L'Esperance was first star.

"It's not fair." Roope scoffed.

Tyler shrugged, "His first goal, that's special, I guess."

"I didn't get to pick after _my_ first goal." Roope dropped into his stall with a huff. "Rads had _two_ goals that game."

"Me either, but that was before the _rules_ were all in place. Who was yours against?" 

Roope sighed, " _Islanders_." 

Tyler made a tisking sound, "You missed out. He is _good_." 

Roope rolled his eyes, "I _know_. Everybody knows it."

Tyler was about to speak when the sound of his name cut him off. He turned towards the source and raised an eyebrow, "Figured you'd be _busy_ by now." 

Joel shrugged, "Just finished with the media, Jamie said I should check in with you. What's up?" 

"You need to pick quick, they're going to start leaving soon." Tyler informed him, "The list is on the whiteboard over there."

Joel raised both eyebrows, "List of....?"

Roope groaned loudly, "He don't even know and I could be having fun by now. You want Fiala, don't even bother to look at the list."

"Don't just go picking for him, you don't know what he's into. He could like... uh, ugly guys or defensemen or something." Tyler lead Joel over to the whiteboard where the printout was taped up, "You got first star, you get to pick."

Joel scanned the paper, "This is a list of the Wild."

Tyler nodded, "Most of 'em."

"Why would I pick one of _them_?" Joel's eyebrows showed no signs of coming back down. 

"Me and Roope both think we should be able to pick from our own team, too, but Jamie says that's not the spirit of the thing, y'know? Conquering hero and all that gladiator shit." Tyler shrugged. 

Roope called from across the room. "Jamie is just worried I will steal you." 

Tyler laughed but turned back to Joel, "Okay, so who did you pick? I can tell Jamie for you, if you want."

"You keep talking like I should understand you, but I don't. Pick for what?" 

"You were first star. You-- _shit,_ I keep forgetting they don't do this in the A anymore. Okay, so when you're first star, you get to pick someone from the other team, and take them to The Room-- the one here in Minnesota is _nice--_ and do... whatever you want to them." Tyler waggled his eyebrows ridiculously, "If you know what I mean."

Joel blinked a few times, " _Anyone?"_

"Pretty much. There are a few on every team that don't put their name on the list for one reason or another, but you don't put your name on the list, you don't get to pick, and it's not y'know being a good team player or whatever. Most guys in relationships _get_ that it's not cheating, it's part of the job, like a big celly after a goal. Y'know, just with less people watching and more being naked. I mean if _my_ boyfriend doesn't have an issue, I don't get why anyone's would. But some guys are weird and y'know we're all anti-hazing so it's all volunteer now. There's some hate fucking going on sometimes, but whatever your thing is, y'know? If you're going for extreme shit, you can look up someone's limits but you don't strike me as super kinky. Are you?"

Joel blinked a few more times, and slowly shook his head, "I don't think so."

Tyler nodded again, "I'm pretty good at reading people like that." He gestured to the list again, "You better pick quick, though most teams have their go-to guys and Fiala getting traded to Minnesota makes him the pick here now."

Joel looked over the list and seemed to pause on one name, before looking to Tyler, "Parise." 

Tyler snorted a laugh, "Oh yeah, you're American, right? I forgot that. American rookies _always_ go for him first." 

"Fiala's better," Roope added from where he'd wandered closer to hear what all the discussion was about. 

Tyler waved him off, "Let him pick what he wants, he'll figure it out on his own." He looked back to Joel. "I'll go tell Jamie. Roope will show you where the room is." He didn't give Joel a chance to say a thing before turning on his heels and heading for their Captain's stall. 

Joel glanced at Roope as he lead him down the hall, "Do you get first star a lot?" He seemed to know exactly where he was going without thinking about it. 

Roope shook his head, "No, I get picked a lot." He shrugged. "First time I got to pick was in Buffalo."

"Two days ago?" Joel paused in the doorway, "Is it weird?" 

"Only if you make it weird. When they try to _talk,_ that is weird. Do what you are there to do and go home." 

Joel nodded, "Oh what about--" 

"Everything you need is in there." 

Joel nodded again, "Thanks." He looked around The Room, avoiding the eyes of the man sitting on the end of the bed, then took a deep breath, stepped inside, and closed the door behind him. 


	2. February 25, 2020 | Roope Hintz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [The Dallas Stars beat the Carolina Hurricanes, 4-1, in Raleigh](https://www.espn.com/nhl/game/_/gameId/401146015). By virtue of a goal and two assists, Roope Hintz was first star.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Caixa, for your help with the Finnish!

"First star in _this_ game is _wasted_ on you." Tyler dropped down into the stall beside Roope, "If your boy hadn't scored, I'd have the game winner and I could have had first star and your boy." 

Roope scoffed, "First thing, my _boy_ had a twelve game point streak he had to keep going, and now he has the longest in Canes history, so he had to score. Second thing, why would I pick my own boyfriend? I have had him lots. He wouldn't pick me either. I will have him when I go to his place after."

Tyler didn't hide his surprise, "Seriously? You get to pick someone else _and_ have him? That's like two picks."

"I'm sorry your boyfriend is on your team, but that is how it usually goes." Roope shrugged, "My problem is... do I be nice or not?"

"What do you mean, nice?" Tyler furrowed his brows, "You mean like a hate fuck thing?"

Roope shook his head, "Not _exactly_." He glanced down at his phone and laughed, "See?" He showed Tyler the text.

"You're gonna need to Google Translate that for me." Tyler pointed out. 

"Oh yeah. He say, I should hurry up and he will meet me at his place, and he will be naked." Roope tossed his phone back onto the shelf above his stall.

"How the fuck did you get that lucky?" Tyler scoffed.

He laughed, "You don't know my Sepe. He says that, but when I get there, he will be pouting. Naked, and pouting. And I have to tell him that whoever I pick was not as good as him, and then make it up to him all night." 

Tyler scoffed again, "Still say you're a lucky bastard." 

"Maybe... but I see him two time a season. If I could have him on the team, but pick nobody, I would do it." Roope shrugged.

"That was kinda sappy. That should get right into his pants." Tyler grinned, "So, who are you picking?"

Roope smirked slowly, "I think... _Teukka_." 

"Se tappaa sut jos sä teet sen." Esa didn't move from his stall but had clearly been eavesdropping.

Roope laughed, " _Tiedän_."

"Hey! We have rules about that, what'd he say?" Tyler wasn't full on pouting, but he was close. 

"He say that _Teukka_ would kill me if I pick him. This is why I want to." Roope explained, still grinning. 

"Who the fuck are you talking about?" 

Roope's grin morphed into one that clearly showed he knew he was about to get in trouble, " _Teuvo Teräväinen_. He is Esa's..."

" _Friend._ " Esa emphatically filled in the blank. 

Tyler looked between them, his eyes wide, " _Friend_ friend? He has a _friend?_ What about--"

"He is _just_ a friend. Roope likes to imagine things." Esa rolled his eyes, but his ears were getting pink.

Tyler turned towards Esa, and behind him Roope smirked even more. He knew full well how Tyler could be with even the hint of a rumor, and certainly one as juicy as that one, he had mentioned Teuvo for just that purpose. After the heated exchange between him and Sebastian during the game, Roope had a pretty good idea Esa would take the bait, and it was his payback for chirping his boyfriend. 

"Is this like a Biz Markie 'just a friend' thing?" Tyler asked, excitedly. 

Esa blinked, "I don't know what you just said, but he is a _friend_. Don't you have friends from juniors?"

Tyler smirked and waggled his eyebrows, " _Oh!_ A _juniors_ friend." 

Esa gave a long suffering sigh and looked past him, " _Hintz..._ " 

Roope laughed, "I'll tell _Teukka_ you say hi." He kept to English to make sure Tyler caught every word. True to form, he was looking back and forth between them like a labrador at a tennis match. 

Esa took in a slow deep breath, "Se tap--"

Tyler jumped in, "English! I want to know the drama."

Esa gave _another_ sigh, "I am saying that Teuvo will kill him, but it is only encouraging him."

Tyler's eyes narrowed on Esa, "You _want_ him to pick him, don't you?"

Esa grinned a little, but turned back to his stall without answering. 

. . . .

Teuvo was sitting on the bed by the time Roope got there, "I knew you were going to pick me. Soon as I saw it was you... I knew." 

Roope laughed, "I just want to see what all the hype is about."

Teuvo kept his expression as blank as possible but raised an eyebrow, "Sepe hyped me?"

Roope snorted, "I was actually talking about _Esa_."

Teuvo couldn't keep the surprise off his face, but it was short lived, "I really hate you, you know that?"

Roope grinned, "Yup. Now get naked."

. . . . 

Sebastian shifted, careful to keep Roope's arms around him still, so he could see his face. He had a feeling he was going to show more than he was going to tell. "So, how was it?" 

Roope opened his eyes slowly, "You're always good." 

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "I know _that_ , you tell me that over and over. You know _exactly_ what I meant. You're avoiding the question, which means he was either really good or really bad." Sebastian started to sit up, but Roope tightened his grip and he settled back down, "Well, which is it?"

Roope gave a low rumbling laugh, trailing a hand across Sebastian's back, letting the question hang in the air a moment before he spoke, "He was good." He paused and then added, "Really good."

"Did he call you Daddy?" Sebastian grinned.

He scoffed, "Not out loud, but I can't swear he wasn't thinking it. You never told me he's kinky."

Sebastian picked his head up, "He's not. He wasn't."

Roope laughed, "Well, he is now."

"Really? You don't think...." 

"That Daddy is kinky and it's rubbing off? Hell yeah I think that. And I _told_ him that." 

"What'd he say?"

"Direct quote: 'You are a fucking bastard, shut up and finish.' He's not real chatty with a dick in his ass, I guess."

Sebastian snorted a laugh, "He never was. He was always... _practical_ in bed. Not like you."

"I'm not practical?" Roope wasn't exactly sure what that meant in this context, but he sounded insulted just in case.

Sebastian scoffed, "No. You're creative." 

" _Oh_. You mean he's boring."

"I didn't say _boring_ , I said _practical_." 

Roope shrugged, "Same thing." He slid a hand into Sebastian's hair and tugged a little, "I'm ready to show you how _creative_ I am again. If you are." 

Sebastian moved to straddle his hips, " _Always_." 


	3. November 13, 2017 | Teuvo Teräväinen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [The Carolina Hurricanes beat the Dallas Stars, 5-1, in Raleigh.](https://www.espn.com/nhl/game/_/gameId/400961868) By virtue of a natural hat trick, Teuvo Teräväinen was first star.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Hannah, so she doesn't have to sail this ship all by herself.

Sebastian grinned excitedly, "You know you want to."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Teuvo rolled his eyes.

Sebastian rolled his eyes right back at him, "Bullshit. And if I couldn't get first star for _finally_ scoring a goal, at least it's going to you, so you can do what you've wanted to do since, what, Juniors?"

Teuvo looked down at his skates, still laced, on his feet. Juniors. Yeah, but he didn't want to admit it. He _had_ wanted to. He had wanted to so badly, but it had never worked out and it wasn't worth risking making their friendship weird. But now, there was nothing weird about this. He hated when Sebastian was right. And he made a point to _never_ tell him. 

The problem was that he didn't need to tell him. 

Sebastian shouldered him, "Natural hat trick is pretty impressive, you deserve something special."

Teuvo sighed, he was right about that too, it was his first hat trick, too. And if his own _boyfriend_ was telling him he should do it, he supposed he should. Granted _his_ boyfriend wasn't what one might call _typical_ , especially since there were a few hours each night that he spent on the phone to his _other_ boyfriend, so his opinion was a little skewed. Sebastian had encouraged him to 'go for it' on other occasions but Teuvo had always considered himself monogamous. The Winner's Room wouldn't compromise that. He looked up to find his Captain's eyes locked on him.

"Well?" Justin asked, slightly impatiently. 

Teuvo took a deep breath, "Esa Lindell."

. . . .

"Teukka." Esa smiled at him from where he was leaning against the wall just outside the room. "I honestly wondered if you were going to pick me." 

Teuvo made a sound that he hoped sounded like a casual scoff, but probably didn't, "You thought maybe I'd go for your Swede?" 

Esa shrugged, but Teuvo could read how not casual it was, probably just as easily as Esa could read how not casual his scoff had been, "Or Tyler, maybe. Jamie. There are a lot of choices, and it's never me." 

Teuvo shook his head, and he wanted to say _it's always been you,_ but he didn't. He didn't say anything for a long moment, thinking up and rejecting all sorts of things. Finally, he settled on, "What did John say about you getting picked?" 

Esa gave a short laugh, that unsurprisingly lacked any humor at all, "When we skated back to the bench after your third goal, he told me that he'd meet me back at the hotel _after._ He told me I should take as long as I wanted." He paused, seemed to think about what he was saying and then forged on, "He said if I wanted to bring you back with me, I should." 

Teuvo didn't bother to hide the surprise, "He said that?" 

Esa nodded, "That's why I hadn't gone in yet. If you wanted, I could call him, see if he hasn't left yet." 

"I want you to myself." The words were out before he could stop them, but he didn't want to stop them, not really, because they were the truth, and they had been the truth for much longer than this game, but now was not the time or the place for that discussion. "I mean..."

"Your first hat trick," Esa pointed out, "And a natural one at that." 

Teuvo nodded, of course Esa knew his stats, he knew Esa's too. He had alerts on his phone that told him what Esa had done in each game, as if he wasn't then going to watch the game on the plane, or even better in the privacy of his own apartment, where he only had to deal with Sebastian occasional promise (or threat) that _next_ season, he'd watch the games with him. 

Esa pushed off from the wall and opened the door, gesturing that Teuvo should go inside ahead of him. He looked at Esa a moment and the walked past him, fully aware of where Esa's eyes were going. He didn't turn around when he heard the door click shut and then locked. "I was thinking...." Esa's voice startled him when it was closer than he expected. 

Teuvo turned to face him, his breath catching at the look Esa was giving him, a slight smirk, like he knew something that not only Teuvo didn't know but that Teuvo was very much going to like. He remembered it from when they were teenagers, and more often than not, he was right. "That's a dangerous thing."

"I know." He stepped closer, moving a hand up under Teuvo's tshirt, under the elastic of his shorts, to slide along his bare hip, "I know you, Teukka. And for your _achievement,_ you should get something you really enjoy. I know it's not tradition, but if you don't tell, I won't tell."

Teuvo's heart was beating fast enough to ensure his cheeks were flushed, "What...." He let the word trail off, because he knew full well what he meant, and Esa _did_ know him that well. After years of friendship for one thing, but specifically they had spent a bored snowed in night, sharing a shadily procured bottle of Kossu, discussing fantasies that they both hoped would be relevant _someday_. He nodded slowly, "I won't tell." 

Esa dug his fingers into Teuvo's hip, pulling him closer, into a deep kiss that was all at once just as passionate as they'd both always imagined it would be. Teuvo's hand rested on Esa's chest, not pushing him away, but not pulling him closer either, that was all part of it. It was Esa that broke the kiss, just as abruptly as he had started it. "Kneel." It was a command. 

Teuvo felt his knees give out as if they were obeying the order without him having to think about it. He tipped his head down, and put his hands behind his back, it was all reflex. He looked up through his eyelashes, only able to see high enough to watch Esa's shorts hit the ground. 

He closed his eyes and felt Esa's hands curl into his hair, he'd grown it out just long enough for him to tug on it in a wordless command, and Teuvo obeyed, opening his mouth. Esa wasted no time pushing himself in but not much further past his lips. Teuvo tried to move his head forward, to take more of him, but Esa held his hair tight. His eyes fluttered open, looking up at Esa, asking for more. 

"You look so pretty like that, Teukka." Esa cooed. Teuvo met his eyes for a moment, and then closed them. Esa knew exactly what he wanted. The anticipation, the helplessness was all part of it. The completely safe loss of control was what Teuvo had always wanted, and Esa knew it. He rolled his hips forward, still holding tight to his hair. If Teuvo had a gag reflex, he certainly hadn't brought it into the room with him and Esa took full advantage of that. 

Teuvo relaxed, kept his hands behind his back, and gave himself over to him completely, letting Esa use his mouth first and then his body. Teuvo was simply a body, there for Esa to use in whatever way he saw fit. The only words spoken were by Esa, orders on how he should position himself, and murmured praise at how well he took it. The sounds that came from Teuvo were not words, but Esa understood them anyway, they were pleasure. 

It was, after all, _Teuvo's_ reward, it was only fair he got _exactly_ what he wanted. 


	4. March 10, 2020 | Kaapo Kakko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [The New York Rangers beat the Dallas Stars, 4-2, in Dallas.](https://www.espn.com/nhl/game/_/gameId/401146117) By virtue of two goals, Kaapo Kakko was first star.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You need to have read [this mini fic in Two Minutes For Slashing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930756/chapters/53222479) to get the joke at the end.

Jamie nodded and turned back to the room, to what they called the 'Finnish Mafia'. He gave Roope a little smile, "Not you this time." 

Roope didn't bother with the modesty of looking surprised, "It's not? But wasn't it--" 

From beside him, there was a deep groan, "It's me, isn't it?" Miro asked, letting his head hit the wall behind him with a soft thud. It wasn't that he was never picked, but it wasn't all that often either. He didn't have the expectation that Roope and Tyler did, that's for sure. 

Jamie nodded, "You're up." 

Miro groaned again, "I'll be right there." He went back to changing out of his gear, looking anywhere but at Roope. He could feel his eyes on him, and didn't want to give him the chance to ask, though knowing Roope, he didn't need the invitation.

"How'd you know he'd pick you?" Roope asked, mercifully switching to Finnish. If they had to have this conversation, Miro was glad at least the whole locker room (especially Tyler) couldn't listen in. Esa, of course, could, but he didn't count. 

Miro sighed heavily, "He's friends with Eeli. They won Gold together."

"And he wants to know what all the hype is about?" Roope laughed, "I can't imagine Eeli talking about how you are in bed. Does he?"

Miro shrugged, "I don't know. I don't think so. I don't think it's about that."

"Then what is it about?" He asked, already planning on how he was going to summarize this in text form.

Miro sighed yet again, "Kaapo is one of the people that Eeli, uh, complains to. About me." He paused, and then added, "And _you_."

"How do you know that?" Roope asked, forgoing changing out of his gear to focus on the good gossip.

Miro rolled his eyes, "Because he's told me that Eeli is too good for me and he doesn't get why he hasn't dumped me."

Roope winced a little, "Oh, well... that would do it. So he picked you because....?"

Miro turned away from Roope, under the guise of hanging his stuff up, "Maybe to see why Eeli hasn't dumped me."

Roope was silent for a moment and then burst out laughing, "You mean, he thinks Eeli hasn't dumped you yet because of the great sex, and so he picked you, so he could fuck you and be like 'oh the sex is really great, I get it now' or 'the sex isn't that good, what's wrong with Eeli'?"

"Probably." 

Roope shook his head, "Winner's Room sex isn't anything like fiancé sex, doesn't he know that?" 

"Don't think he's dating anyone." Miro shrugged, "So I guess not."

"For what it's worth, you _are_ good."

Miro scoffed a laugh, "Thanks, but that's not why Eeli's with me, that's why _you_ got with me. And I don't think Kaapo wonders about _that_." 

. . . . 

As soon as they were done, Miro got dressed and left, never once making direct eye contact, but Kaapo took his time. He was the only Finn on the team, technically, but Mika spoke enough of the language to eavesdrop, and he didn't want to start rumors, that was really against the whole spirit of The Room. But at the same time, he couldn't keep this completely to himself. 

Henri picked up on the first ring, "So which one did you pick?" 

Kappo laughed, not surprised that he had been waiting for the call. "Miro. I--" 

"That was my bet because I didn't think you could handle Hintz," he interrupted, "and I also bet that Miro wasn't very good. Am I right?"

"You're harsh, but yeah, you're right." 

Henri hummed, pleased with himself. "Rasmus owes me ten bucks. He thought you'd pick Hintz because he says _everyone_ does. I said that you're not everyone and you would feel way too weird in that room with someone like that." 

Kaapo wasn't sure if that was supposed to be an insult or not, but the fact was, he was right. He also didn't want to talk about it, and was slightly annoyed that Henri was talking about him like that with anyone but especially someone that could actually report back to Hintz. "Can we get back to the matter at hand?" 

Henri laughed, "Sure. Miro was bad in bed, and you don't get why Eeli would stay."

"Yes, that part. And before you tell me that Winner's Room isn't the same as like real life, I know, but there is still at least a hint of it and I wouldn't let someone that was like that treat me the way he treats Eeli. So why does he?" 

Henri thought for a moment, "It could be because he knows that you think Eeli should dump him so he was bad on purpose, but I think he has too much pride for that. If I had to guess, it's because Eeli has never had anyone other than Miro, so he thinks he's the best there is." 

Kaapo was silent for a moment, that was a good point and something he hadn't considered, "Even celebrating our Gold, he didn't really _party_ , did he?"

"Nope. And see? That could have been you. If you didn't _go there_ , you could have gone through life thinking Miro is the best there is." 

Kaapo laughed, "Don't _ever_ let him hear you say that."

"Who, Eeli? Miro?" 

"No, Anttoni."


	5. January 29-31, 2021 | Kevin Lankinen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [The Columbus Blue Jackets beat the Chicago Blackhawks, 2-1.](https://www.espn.com/nhl/game/_/gameId/401272215) By virtue of a .969 save percentage, Joonas Korpisalo was first star.
> 
> [ The Chicago Blackhawks beat the Columbus Blue Jackets, 3-1.](https://www.espn.com/nhl/game/_/gameId/401272232) By virtue of a .970 save percentage, Kevin Lankinen was first star.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Backstory in a Winner's Room fic? It's more likely than you think. 
> 
> For Hannah. I don't go here, but she goes here, and I can't refuse new Finns.

Kevin had played a grand total of six NHL games and this was his _third_ experience with The Room. 

He had been told, as a goalie, if you're doing your job well, being first star comes up fairly often, but he didn't expect it to be so many times this early. Granted only two of them were his award, but that was two in the span of two weeks and that was a lot. He might have liked to have his feet under him before this became a regular feature in his life, but on the other hand, it was thrilling to be _that_ valuable to his team, and it felt good to be praised as often as he was in those weeks. He'd been up before, but never saw more than the bench, but this was different. It was great, but it was a lot. 

The first time he was First Star was after his second game, against Detroit. He would have much rather won the first game against Florida, to have both won his first ever NHL game and if The Room was a consideration. It would have been a much easier choice at least, he had friends on that team, guys he'd won Gold with, that it would be easy to pick and he would have enjoyed spending time with again. But the only choice on Detroit was someone he was utterly terrified to pick. And it's not that he was all that _attracted_ to him, but the idea of having Gone There with him was something he wouldn't mind having _done_. He would not have considered himself a _shy_ person. Goalies on the whole have to like the spotlight and have to have some amount of ego to survive in the position, and he had been almost completely sober up on the stage with the mic at the celebration. But all the same, it seemed _weird_ to make that choice in his second NHL game. But he did it anyway. 

He might have managed back to back first stars if Pius hadn't decided to score a hat trick, and honestly he was glad for that. He Went There, but he didn't need to go there again but he also didn't want to _insult_ him and not go there, so better to let someone else deal with picking on that team, he told himself. He still had a good game and impressed his coaches and the broadcasters, so that's what mattered. He didn't take it personally that he only started one of the Nashville games, he was more than a little fixated on the Columbus games coming up, and he needed time to prepare for those. Not hockeywise, _mentally_. 

He had to tell himself that it was just any other game, no big deal, perfectly fine. And it was a _good_ game. He didn't win, but it was close and short of actually taking the W, he did as well he could have hoped. Which is what he was telling himself when Duncan stopped in front of his stall. With their Captain on IR, he'd taken over the duty, he'd been around long enough to qualify. 

"You're up," he said plainly. 

Kevin blinked at him, "I'm what?" 

He chuckled a little, "You were picked, for The Room. You better get used to that if you keep playing the way you have been. Plenty of people will want to get revenge on some of those saves. And if you keep making them, you'll be doing plenty of your own picking." 

Kevin smiled at that, "Thanks, but uh, who was First Star for them? I didn't hear the announcement." 

"Their goalie." 

Kevin's world spun a little, but he nodded and mumbled some thanks before putting his focus on getting changed like it was no big deal. _Act like you've been there before,_ he told himself. The first time going down that hallway to The Room, he was nervous because he didn't really know what to expect. But this time, his heart raced because he knew _exactly_ what to expect and that was the problem.

"Joonas." 

. . . 

Kevin was disappointed that he didn't get a chance to match up against him again in the second game of the set, but the win felt great anyway. _He_ felt great, from the moment he stepped onto the ice until the last buzzer. It wasn't a shutout, but it was so close and a .970 save percentage felt _fantastic._ He wouldn't allow himself to believe that had anything to do with what had happened in The Room two days earlier, but it _had_ been on his mind until the mask slipped into place and the game filled his thoughts. 

"It's getting to be a habit for you, huh?" Duncan grinned, stopping in front of his stall just as he had to deliver the news he'd been picked. "Who do you want?"

Kevin paused, he had been so focused on _not_ thinking about The Room, that he'd forgotten that he actually had to think about The Room. Because he'd been named First Star _again_ , and he had a choice to make. "Uh, can I pick... someone that was _there_ but didn't play?" 

Duncan shook his head, "Guys on IR or scratched don't count."

"I didn't mean that. Could I pick Korpisalo?" He tried not to sound like the rookie he was feeling like. He'd stayed in Finland a little longer than some other people had, that didn't mean he was a kid. But that _also_ meant, despite getting a quick primer on the rules and etiquette of The Room, he didn't know if the backup goalie was off limits or not. And judging by the scrunched look Duncan gave him, he didn't either. 

"Gotta get an official call on that one." He grabbed his phone from his stall, sending a quick text. Kevin watched him curiously, he didn't know who the _official_ authority on this was, but he waited silently for the answer. Thankfully the reply came quickly and Duncan nodded, "He says yes." He flipped the phone around to show him the proof and Kevin caught sight of the name at the top, and the elaboration of his answer telling him that for a performance that good, he should get what he wants. Even on IR, the Captain was still the Captain. 

Duncan gave him a nod and some congratulations before heading off to set that up for him. 

By the time he got to the room, Joonas was already there. "How did you swing this?" He asked the moment Kevin opened the door. 

He shrugged, "I asked." He could sound a lot more casual in Finnish than he could in English and he was grateful for that. 

Joonas laughed, "Well, that's one way to do it. You earned it. Nice performance." 

The Room was not about feelings, Kevin knew that, but that didn't mean that he didn't _have_ feelings, and he hadn't figured out how to leave them in the hallway on the walk down there. They'd been close since they were fifteen, but dancing around the idea of actually being together. Friends with benefits was _fine,_ at least that's what they told each other, because they had hockey to focus on. But their first trip to The Room last week had all but proven that it wasn't nearly as fine as they thought. Joonas had managed to keep some semblance of control, but this time would make or break them. Honestly, Kevin didn't know which it would be, but he needed to find out. 

Joonas started to move over to the bed, but Kevin grabbed his wrist, stopping him. "Come here." He tried to make it sound like an order, since he was supposed to be in charge while it was his pick, and was relieved when Joonas complied. Kevin reached up to tuck Joonas' hair behind his ear before brushing a hand over his cheek, "I like this look." His voice was softer than he meant it to be.

Joonas tried to hide the shiver, "Thanks."

Kevin was slightly shorter, but not enough for it to matter, and he met his eyes very evenly. He knew the rules, he knew what he was _supposed_ to do. Joonas had done it exactly like it was _supposed_ to be done when it was his pick, but that wasn't enough and they both knew it, even if they pretended it was. There weren't feelings in the room, and because of that, kissing was for the most part not allowed, unless explicitly agreed upon. But as Kevin leaned in, he could feel Joonas moving to meet him in the middle, and when he pressed his lips to his, Joonas eagerly kissed him back. He was not going to complain about the breach of etiquette at all. 

The kiss broke the dam, and they both knew it. Moving someone down to the bed while kissing them is rarely how The Room goes, unless there are _feelings._ Even if they weren't ready to admit it, it was all right there between them. And the fewer clothes, the more obvious it became that this was something more, _so_ much more. A whisper of a name, a gentle touch, a series of light kisses, things that spoke of those emotions that rarely visited that room passed freely between them, a moment _shared_ not taken. The Room had been the push they had needed after all these years. It wouldn't stay between those walls, it _couldn't_. It had gone too far, and they had no choice but to go with it. 

They didn't _want_ any other choice. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is ThoseDaysThatWill if you have something you'd like to say, or you enjoy yelling about hockey.


End file.
